


Forgive Me Father For I have Sinned

by Jessica23



Series: THE HIDDEN CUM-VILLAGE SERIES [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angel Sex, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, F/M, Forgiveness, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Masturbation, Priest Kink, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: Hidan is a priest and he hears the confessions of slutty sinners.
Relationships: Hidan/Karin (Naruto), Hidan/Konan (Naruto)
Series: THE HIDDEN CUM-VILLAGE SERIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449853
Kudos: 1





	Forgive Me Father For I have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin goes to the church to seek forgiveness for her sins.

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned,” Karin said, “It’s been two years since my last confession, and I have done a horrible thing.”

Hidan asked, “What horrible thing have you committed?”

Karin says, “I fell in love with the wrong man.”

“That is not a sin.”

“It is when I have deep sexual desires for this man. I’ve tried to seduce him in so many ways to get him to notice me. Even at night, I would sneak into his room and undress in front of him while he slept. There were times when I was alone, in the shower, or in my room, and I would touch myself provocatively.”

From there, Hidan felt his boner grow in the confessional booth. Without her knowing, he unzips and pulls out his cock to gently stroke it. “What else have you done?”

Karin continued, “One day I was in his room, hiding in the closet and I’ve seen him undress. Which made me undress and conveniently touch myself. I’ve imaged me going to him and kissing him. Grabbing his cock and sucking him dry. My pussy would be so wet that I would finger myself until the floor was stained. My breast would be his amusement. Pinching my nipples and squeezing them in his hands.”

Hidan was getting harder and harder. He too imaged that.

“I’d use my breast to massage his dick while sucking him. I’d engulf his balls in my mouth and use my tongue to massage them. On his command, I would play with myself, using my fingers to rub my wet cunt and my throbbing clit.” She sighed happily, “Just the thought of his beautiful cock inside me would be enough. It drives me wild just thinking about it. That thick cock inside my wet pussy… Oh, Father, I just don’t know what to do.”

Finally, he spoke, “You must beg for forgiveness.”

“How must I beg, Father? What must I do?” Karin asked.

“You must beg to the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, in order to seek salvation for your sins,” Hidan said as he exited his part of the confessional chamber and entered on the other side to Karin. There, he exposed himself in front of her; his throbbing cock danced before him with precum oozing out of the slit. Karen was in shock to see Hidan standing before her in such a manner. She noticed that his pants were missing, between his legs was his harden member pointing directly at her face, and the expression on his face says his hungry for fresh prey.

“Father…? What?”

“Yes,” He chuckled, “Father. I am the Father; this is the Son and the Holy Ghost is among him.” He referred to himself as the Father of this _‘church’_ , the Son in which he presented was his throbbing cock and this Holy ghost in which he spoke of was his cum leaking out of him.

Without any more explanations, Hidan grabbed hold of Karen and forced her to suck on his cock. The look on her face was still in shock. She felt his dick enter her mouth, since she left it open for him, she was surprised to receive it nonetheless. He thrusts his hips forward and back against her. She tired to pull away however he over powered her. Her hands were on his legs so that she can push him away but the more she struggled, the greater he held her.

Hidan could feel the inside of her mouth. The wetness, the warmth, the fact that his cock was surrounded by it. He kept thrusting in her face, making her choke and gag. Karen tasted his precum, this Holy Ghost, on the tip of her tongue and it tasted bitter and salty. The length of his cock in her mouth, the continuing thrusts he was giving was making her slowly lose her mind. _“His cock is so big. It feels so weird and yet, so good.”_ She thought.

 _“Her mouth is so warm. I feel like I can do this forever.”_ Hidan thought. _“Hm, she might be a virgin. After listening her tell that story, I bet she still is. This could be fun after all. I mean, she did get my boy all excited, so it’s fair for her to take care of him.”_

When he was satisfied with her mouth, and after she settled down, he changed his approach. With his hands, Hidan ripped her shirt open to reveal her breast. She wore a purple lace bra; her skin was beautiful and smooth. Her breast bounced when the shirt popped open, her cup size was a 30 B.

Karin felt exposed, she covered quickly but her hands were slapped away and her mouth was stuffed once again by Hidan’s cock and her breast was groped. Eventually, her bra was taken off and her nipples was pinched. They were rock hard. They were getting sensitive but that didn’t stop Hidan from sucking on her breast and biting on them.

She screamed in pleasure. Powerless to do anything, she couldn’t even get away. He rubbed his fingers on her tights then proceeded to dig his way toward the waistband to get to her panties.

Hidan felt her getting wet toward what he indicated as lace panties. “Oh, my dear… You were so turned on by your story, that you have gone and soiled yourself in the house of the lord.”

“N-no, that’s not true…!” Karin says trembling.

“Lying in the house of god? In front of a priest? Tck, tck, tck, that’s not good, child. The thoughts in your head and the story that you have confessed are the reason why you are here. You have sinned in both body and soul. To seek salvation for your sins, you must beg for forgiveness. In front of god himself. You must beg forgiveness to his most loyal priest. Beg child, beg to the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost.” Hidan snickered.

“I…” Karin tired, “I…beg! I beg forgiveness! Please forgive me! Please help me!”

Hidan took this as a way to use his ‘holy powers’ to save her from her sins. He continued to violate her in everyway possible; licking her nipples as well as biting them, sticking his tongue in her ear, kissing oner her neck, fondling her breast as well as stroking his fingers against the wet stain of her underwear. He then proceeded to take off her pants and remove her soaked purple lace panties. It smelled so good that he licked the stains. However, he wanted to keep tasting the flavor of her womanly juices. Hidan licked her folds and tasted her wet juice flavor. Karin was such a slut, having a priest make her feel this way.

Of course, it all started with her story and her sinful thoughts of the man she mentioned.

Her pussy tasted sweet. Her face flushed and her breathing was heavy. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open as she tried to catch her breath and her breast bounced.

Karin felt him stick his finger in her ass just as he was eating her out. Her fingers trailed in his hair as he teased her throbbing clit. He stroked his cock and wasted little time in putting it in.

With one thrust, his hard member was inside her. “Your pussy is so nice and tight! You are a virgin, aren’t you?”

“Ah!”

Hidan smiles, “No matter now. This pussy has committed a sin and it must be cleanse. Yes, such a naughty pussy. Let the Son cleanse you of your sins. Feel its holiness deep inside. You can feel it, can’t you?”

Karin cried, “Yes! I can feel it!”

“Yes, feel god enter you, for he is the one who can purify this body. And as his most faithful servant I shall be the one to take you to him!” His mouth is drooling. He kept trusting deeper and deeper inside of her. His cock covered in her drooling fluids.

Her body becoming weak, she felt the heat take over. The snake of this man – this priest – entering her garden felt wonderful. Karin had always thought that she would lose her innocence to the man in her story, but to have it purified by a man of the cloth was a blessing in disguise.

She knew she was wrong to pursue this man from her tale. She knew and she committed sins as a result. The priest was right, she needed to be purified, she needed to be saved. She must be close to her god to seek for salvation, to seek forgiveness. And she was getting close. “Yes! Yes! Take me to him! I beg you Father, I beg the Son, and I beg the Holy Ghost…! Please forgive me for my sin!” With that, both Hidan and Karin came at the same time. She climaxes around his cock and he shot his load – the Holy Ghost – deep inside her.

Karin was now purified and her body was trembling.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part two of Priest Hidan... coming soon.


End file.
